


The Tragic Upbringing of One Owen Carvour

by cadybug2023



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: I only wrote this for a rp but hey might as well post it, It’s just a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadybug2023/pseuds/cadybug2023
Summary: A brief insight to Owen’s childhood and his familial relations.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Tragic Upbringing of One Owen Carvour

Owen had seven sisters. A lot, yes, he knows. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t have a mother, but he did have a stepmother. He had pets, but he didn’t like them. But that was alright. His life was alright. When Owen was born, his sister’s ages were as follows:

  
Elizabeth, the oldest, was twenty-four. She was preparing for her wedding, but she put everything on hold until her youngest sibling was born. Of course, it was postponed further due to a funeral and then further again due to a grieving period and the family trying to raise the newborn. Elizabeth took on the main mothering role, but she didn’t stay in touch once she was married. Owen thinks she has a few kids now. But he doesn’t know. And he doesn’t care.

  
The next sister, Katherine, was sixteen. Owen knows nothing about her other than her name. She was already moved out when Owen was born, having gotten married young. He assumes she has a happy family, but, like Elizabeth, he didn’t care.

  
Lydia was fourteen when he was born. Despite Elizabeth caring for her when he was a newborn, Lydia was the sister he considered to be most like a mother to him. She called him “Nini” and he was the ring bearer at her wedding. They keep in touch; she has a daughter who calls him “Unca Owey.” He loves her dearly, and he visits as often as he can.

  
Marianne, the wickedest of all his sisters, was eleven when he was born. Once Owen started learning how to walk, she left mouse traps around the house for him to step on. He was pretty sure she was getting married soon, but he despised her. He hoped the husband hated her and left her alone without anything to her name.

  
Alexandra, his Alex, was eight when he was born. Her, Owen, and the youngest sister Sophia were inseparable. Now, in their adulthood, they realize how badly all their sisters treated them. Somehow, though, they were unbothered by this, because they had each other. He wishes they weren’t quite as close, though, because Alex flat out refused to find love until the other two did. She didn’t want to leave her “Nemo” and her “Soso.” Owen felt bad for her because, well, he’d probably never find anyone to love. If he was ever going to tell anyone his secret, it would be Alex. But not any time soon. He didn’t want to break her heart too much.

  
Janet, Marianne’s miniature, was five when Owen was born. Marianne put Owen through physical abuse, so Janet opted for verbal abuse. Before Owen even realized his sexuality, Janet was calling him slurs he was too proud to repeat. He hated her nearly as much as Marianne, but somehow the scars on his feet that would never heal trumped the emotional trauma he felt.

  
Sophia, Soso, his very best friend, was three when Owen was born. They were the two freaks in the family. Owen, because he was a boy, and Sophia, because she was deaf. Only Alex and Owen bothered to learn sign language for her, therefore they were the only two family members that talked to her. Sophia knew his secret, but not because he told her. He accidentally messed around with her friend, and apparently it was so memorable he told Sophia, who connected the dots in her head. She of course didn’t tell him she knew, to spare him the embarrassment.  
Owen’s stepmother, a woman named Georgina, was alright, he supposed. He didn’t particularly like her, but he didn’t despise her, either. She made his father happy, after so many years of sadness, and that was good enough for Owen.

  
And then there was the matter of Owen’s father, of course. Alexander Johnathan Carvour. He was a reclusive man, with whom Owen had only ever had two real conversations. Owen supposed that was because he was what killed his mother, and his father resented him for that. It was his mother’s dying wish that Owen be named like his father, going by his middle name. So, there he was. Alexander Owen Carvour. And that was the second reason Owen thought his father hated him. And the final, third reason: Marianne had broken Owen’s jaw when he was two, and his father refused to take him to the hospital. Looking back on it now, there was probably another factor going on. Perhaps one of the girls needed a wedding dress paid for, or their education was getting expensive again, but it was unlikely. Owen just told himself that to make himself feel better. Now, he had a crooked jaw that clicked when he opened his mouth too wide and a crooked smile that didn’t shine nearly often enough.

  
If you had to ask Owen what drew him into the spying industry, he’d laugh quietly and tell you he wanted to be an actor, but could never find an in. This, of course, was only part of the truth, as are many things a spy says. If you sat down and got to really know him, though, you’d see the truth just by how he acts. Owen wants to rid the world of evil, so no one has as tragic of an upbringing as he did.

  
Right now, you’re probably thinking, “Owen, your life wasn’t even that bad!” In which case, yeah, you’d be correct. But just because your life wasn’t “that bad” doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to want the world to be better. Perhaps if you grew up in a home without love, with only two true friends in your life that you felt bad for taking so much from without giving anything in return, you’d understand.

  
Owen felt like he took everything from his family, and that was a feeling he hated. From Elizabeth, he took her wedding day. From Katherine, he took her college fund, which Owen is fairly certain is the reason she married so young. He took Lydia’s youth from her, he took Marianne’s happiness, he took Janet’s cheerfulness, and then there was Alex and Sophia. From Alex, he took so many things: her free time as a teenager, the youthful spark in her eye that faded too quickly, her young adulthood’s time for falling in love, her entire future, which was nowhere near as bright as it should have been, and most of all he took her chances at becoming an actor, which was their shared dream when they were children. And Sophia, he took even more. Granted, the list was shorter, but the two things he took from her mattered more than anything else: he took the other half of her room, and he took the money their family had saved to try to get her corrective hearing surgery. Granted, Owen didn’t take any of these things directly from any of his sisters, but by just existing plans changed. Elizabeth would have less time as a wife. Katherine would never get her degree. Lydia would grow older much quicker than she needed to. Marianne would never smile the same again. Alex would probably never find love. Janet’s scowl would never leave her face. And Sophia would never hear how sweet her own voice really sounded.

  
So, yeah, Owen had a tragic upbringing. But he didn’t mind. He supposed it’s the price he had to pay for existing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh get into it


End file.
